Brian, Vinny and New Brian - Guess Who's Back
by DecaTilde
Summary: New Brian is back, starting his three-week-long stay with the Griffins. He gets well adjusted to living with Brian and Vinny. But when he finds a certain piece from after his first stay, he starts to worry what he did then. Part 1 of 3.
1. The Neckerchief Returns

_Brian, Vinny and New Brian:_

 _Guess Who's Back_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 1 - The Neckerchief Returns

* * *

It was another normal Wednesday afternoon. Brian was in the living room reading one of his books, while Vinny was in the kitchen making a sandwich. Peter and Lois were at work, while Meg and Chris were at school and Stewie was at day care.

After he was done finishing his chapter, Brian went into the kitchen and greeted his brother. "Hey, Vin. Working on another sandwich I see."

"Yeah," Vinny replied. "It sure would be nice if something different were to happen today."

"Different?" Brian repeated. "How so?"

"Well, every day is the same thing, Brian," answered Vinny. "Usually, I'd be making lunch for the two of us, while Peter and Lois are busy with their jobs, and the kids are away at school. However, I feel that something different is about to happen."

"Oh, Vinny," Brian chuckled. "Why do you think that something different is about to happen?"

Just then, Brian's phone rang. He picked it up and answered.

"Hello?"

On the other line was Brian's gay cousin, Jasper.

"Hey, Brian," Jasper greeted. "It's Jasper. Listen, Ricardo and I are planning on going to the Philippines to visit the latter's parents for a few weeks. They need help resurfacing their floor."

"Really?" Brian replied. "Wow, that's great. And what about New Brian?"

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Jasper answered as he handed the phone over to the dog in question.

"Hey, Brian," New Brian greeted. "While Jasper and Ricardo are going to be away for a few weeks, I thought it would be best if I stayed over at the Griffin household."

"But if the three of you are going to be away, who's going to take care of the apartment?" Brian asked.

"Don't worry, Brian," New Brian assured. "We've hired a maid to watch the apartment for us."

 **Cutaway:** We see Consuela, addressing the camera.

"No miren a mí," she said, breaking the fourth wall. "I'm just doing what Mr. Nuevo Brian wants."

Back to the phone conversation.

"Anyway," New Brian continued, "I'll be expecting you at the airport to pick me up. You can bring Vinny along with you. See you in a few hours."

"Okay, N.B.," Brian replied. "Can you put Jasper back on?"

"Okay, Brian," New Brian answered. "Bye." With that, he handed the phone back to Jasper.

"I sure hope New Brian has a good time over at your house," Jasper assured. "Take good care of yourself, Brian. And Vinny, too. Bye-bye, cousin."

Jasper as hung up, Brian then turned his attention to Vinny.

"Hey, Vin," Brian said, "you want to head on over to the airport to pick New Brian up?"

"New Brian's coming?" Vinny replied. "What's going on? Did he and Jasper have a fight?"

"Nah," Brian disagreed. "Jasper and Ricardo are heading over to the Philippines for a few weeks, and New Brian decided to hang out with us while their away. After all, it wouldn't be a bad idea to have _three_ dogs under the same household, right?"

"No," Vinny answered. "After all, we let Scott stay with us before Angus returned with Fiona."

 **Cutaway:** Inside his tiny cottage, we see Scott in the kitchen, eating a sandwich as well. He quickly noticed us, the viewers, before he was about to take another bite.

"Oh, hi," Scott greeted. "I bet Brian and Vinny were talking about me. I'm having a good time at home with Angus and Fiona. They're planning on getting married soon, by the way."

* * *

A few hours later at the airport, both Brian and Vinny were busy texting on their smart phones. They had already informed Peter and Lois about New Brian's arrival. A young boy quickly noticed the two dogs.

"Hey, boys," the boy addressed, getting their attention. "Are you lost or something?"

"No," Brian answered.

"We're both waiting for a friend to come," Vinny added. "It's been quite a while since we've seen him."

"Oh," the boy replied. "I didn't know you two can talk, too. Is it some kind of condition?"

"We both had that ability since we were born," Brian answered. "Plus, I picked Vinny here up as a Christmas present for the family. He's my adoptive younger brother."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed.

Just then, Brian noticed New Brian's plane descending.

"Besides," Brian continued, "our friend is coming in right at this very moment."

"That's cool," the boy replied. "What's this friend of yours like?"

"Oh, he's about the same size as Brian and I," Vinny answered. "He has thicker fur, which is grey, and wears a green collar."

"And he's named after me," Brian added. "When I first saw him, he wore a maroon neckerchief with a bone on it."

"Oh," the boy replied. "I have a dog pretty much like that. Only mine is a little younger."

 **Cutaway:** We see a grey Border Collie puppy, wearing a maroon neckerchief with a bone on it. It yipped.

Back to the two dogs and the young boy.

"Bobby," the boy's mother addressed, "Grandma's here."

"Coming!" Bobby called back before turning back to the two dogs. "Bye-bye, doggies." With that, the boy walked back to his parents.

"Hey!" New Brian called, getting Brian and Vinny's attention. "Guess who's back!"

"Hey, New Brian," Brian addressed when New Brian walked to them. "It's good to see you again."

"Good to see _you_ again, too," New Brian replied. "Hey, Vinny."

"Hey, New Brian," Vinny greeted back.

Brian noticed that New Brian was wearing his neckerchief. "Hey, how come you're not wearing the green collar I gave you for Christmas?"

"Well, I like my collar okay," New Brian began, "but I thought I would feel nostalgic wearing this neckerchief. I don't think I'd _ever_ get rid of it."

"Have you any other uses for your collar, N.B.?" Vinny asked.

"Well, I can sometimes use it to mark my luggage," New Brian replied.

Pull back as we see that his collar was around the handle on his guitar case, which was with the rest of his luggage.

"I just hope that karaoke machine of mine isn't in pieces," New Brian feared. "That would be a disaster."


	2. Welcome Home, New Brian

_Brian, Vinny and New Brian:_

 _Guess Who's Back_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 2 - Welcome Home, New Brian

* * *

Later that day, when Peter and Lois finished work, they brought their children home with them, because their time at school was done. In the station wagon, Peter, who already knew what was going on today, informed the kids, "Okay, kids, when we get home today, you're in for a special surprise."

"What _is_ it, Dad?" asked Meg.

"Shut up, Meg," Peter regarded.

"Is it a new movie you brought home for us?" Chris asked.

"Or maybe something we can eat?" Stewie added.

"You'll know when we get home, kids," Lois answered.

 _"My God, I hope it's a new playmate for Rupert,"_ Stewie thought. _"If so, it's probably better than that mobster goldfish Chris won at the Carnival."_

 **Cutaway:** We see that Chris has won a bag with a goldfish wearing a fedora.

"So, what do you think I should call you?" Chris asked.

"How's about you call me 'Al Corleone'?" the goldfish answered in a Brooklyn accent.

"Oh, okay," Chris replied.

* * *

Author's note: The name is a mixture between real-life historic mobster Al Capone and _The Godfather character Vito Corleone._

* * *

When the station wagon returned home, the passengers were surprised that the dogs have not yet returned from the airport.

"Huh," Peter responded. "I guess they're not home yet."

"Who's not home yet?" Chris asked.

"Yeah," Stewie added. "And where are Brian and Vinny?"

"Don't worry, kids," Lois assured. "They'll be home soon."

* * *

Lois guessed right, for back outside the house, the Prius returned with not only Brian and Vinny, but also New Brian.

"Looks like Peter and Lois are home," Brian said, looking at the station wagon.

"Yeah," New Brian agreed. "The kids are going to be so surprised when they see me living under their roof once again."

"I wonder if you have any new jokes for them," Vinny said to New Brian.

"I haven't thought of any yet, Vinny," New Brian answered. "But if I do, they should be hyena-oriented."

"Hyena-oriented?" Vinny repeated.

"Yeah," New Brian answered. "Like the time a mad scientist crossed a hyena and a lettuce head and made a laughing stock."

Both Brian and Vinny laughed at how funny the joke New Brian said was.

"That's hilarious, New Brian," Brian said.

 **Cutaway:** At the Serengeti, a pack of hyenas looked at the camera rather crossly.

"Dude," a hyena responded. "That is the lamest hyena joke anyone's ever said. We've heard that one like a million times already."

* * *

Brian opened the door to let both New Brian and Vinny in. Meg and Chris gasped in surprise, smiling, when they saw New Brian come in.

"New Brian!" Meg said. "It's so good to see you again."

"Welcome home, N.B.," Chris added.

Stewie looked at this whole situation with an emotionless face.

"Wow," he said unimpressed. "It looks like the maroon-neckerchief Border Collie who made his debut in Season 7, Episode 5, has come home. I'm guessing things didn't go so well with Jasper and Ricardo."

"No, Stewie," Brian replied, shaking his head. "They decided to go to the Philippines to visit the latter's parents for a few weeks."

"Oh," Stewie responded. "If gay dogs can understand Filipino parents, I bet they can learn the Filipino language."

"That joke's not in bad taste, right?" Vinny asked, shrugging.

"No, of course not," New Brian answered.


	3. Starting to Feel Left Out

_Brian, Vinny and New Brian:_

 _Guess Who's Back_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 3 - Starting to Feel Left Out

* * *

The next day, Brian and Vinny decided to take New Brian to the Drunken Clam, one of the places the two hang out at to meet and greet some girlfriends. Anyway, it wasn't just _that_ in which they decided to go to the Clam. They also went there for New Brian to meet and greet Peter's buddies, who were sitting at their usual spot.

"Hey, guys," Brian greeted. "I'm sure you all remember New Brian."

"Hey, New Brian," Cleveland Brown greeted.

"Good to see you again, New Brian," Glenn Quagmire added.

"How are you doing?" Joe Swanson asked the grey dog.

"I'm doing okay," New Brian answered. "So, you still a police officer, Joe?"

"I sure am," Joe answered back. "And before you ask, no, I don't do ride-alongs much anymore."

"Oh, that's okay," New Brian replied. "I bet both Brian and Vinny can show me the neighborhood."

"Well, not much has changed, New Brian," Brian replied.

Jerome came to the table with his usual pad. "What can I get you gentlemen?"

"Just a round of beers, please," Cleveland requested.

"Coming right up," Jerome replied.

As Jerome walked away, New Brian asked, "You guys let a black guy handle your drinks?"

The rest looked at New Brian wide-eyed.

"Whoa," Cleveland responded quietly.

"Uh, I think we're gonna work on that, N.B.," Vinny said.

"What'd I say?" New Brian shrugged.

"Well, usually, we don't address people by their race, New Brian," Brian answered.

"Oh," New Brian responded before turning to the group. "Sorry about that. It's just that, well, I'm new to this sort of thing."

"Yeah," Cleveland replied. "The bar's previous owner, Horace, died during the eleventh season."

"That happened before my near-death experience," Brian whispered in New Brian's ear.

"Thanks," New Brian whispered back. "You already informed me about that." He then realized something. "Hey, it feels like you're back to all..."

Before New Brian could continue, Brian covered his mouth. "Heh-heh. New Brian's probably a kidder, isn't he?"

"You know, New Brian," Cleveland began, "you seem like a cool kind of dog. Maybe you should hang out with us."

" _Would_ I?" New Brian said, excited. "Oh, thanks. That'd be great."

Brian and Vinny took this rather oddly.

"Wow, Brian," Vinny said. "Looks like N.B. is better at becoming the center of attention than both of us."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "Well, at least we can still find some attractive women."

Vinny chuckled in agreement before they walked to a group of blond-haired women.

"Hey, ladies," Brian said, getting their attention. "Both my brother and I are pretty thirsty. You wouldn't mind if we sat with you, do you?"

The women then heard New Brian chuckle at a joke Glenn just told.

"Oh, my God," one of the women said to the other. "That dog looks like a real cutie."

"Yeah," the other woman agreed. "We should definitely hear what he has to say."

With that, both women walked to the guys' table, while Brian and Vinny stood wide-eyed and shocked.

"Look at that, Brian," Vinny said. "New Brian's also better at getting the attention of the women."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "I haven't felt _this_ left out since my MySpace page has gotten little attention."

Pause.

"What, no clip?" Brian continued, looking up. "I thought we had a clip. Nope? Okay."

* * *

Later that day, back at the Griffin house, the family was getting ready to have supper together in the dining room.

"Okay, everyone," Lois said, ready to serve the main course. "Dinner is served."

"That's great, honey," Peter replied. "What are we having?"

"Chicken Cordon Bleu," Lois answered. She served a piece to everyone on the table except for Brian and Vinny, who were saddened at getting nothing.

"But what about Brian and I?" Vinny asked.

"Whoops," Lois said, looking at her now-empty serving plate. "Sorry, boys. I guess there wasn't enough chicken to serve all of us. I guess you'll have to eat kibble for dinner."

"Yeah," Brian agreed. "Come on, Vinny, let's go."

With that, both dogs went to the kitchen looking down. New Brian, as he was about to eat, looked sadly at the two other dogs.

 _"Boy,"_ New Brian thought. _"I haven't seen Brian and Vinny this sad since we went to see Maleficent_ _."_

 **Cutaway:** We see the three dogs at the movie theater, and as the movie began to show the closing credits, New Brian saw Brian and Vinny hug each other, shedding tears of grief.

"That was the most saddest movie I've ever seen," Brian whispered.

"Yeah," Vinny agreed. "But it was also beautiful."

"But you two have to admit," New Brian added, also shedding a tear while smiling, "it does have its moments. I mean, after all, it _is_ a retelling of _Sleeping Beauty_."

Back to the dinner table.

"Oh, boy," Lois agreed. "I wish there was something we could do for both Brian and Vinny. I mean, they _are_ brothers, after all."

"I wouldn't worry about it, Lois," Peter replied. "Besides, Brian _did_ adopt Vinny to be his brother since Christmas."

"You know what I say, Lois," New Brian added. "I say that it's a good old case of brotherly love."

The human family members laughed in agreement with New Brian. Their laughter could be heard all the way to the kitchen.

"Wow," Brian said with a sad expression on his face. "Now New Brian's better at entertaining the family than us."

"No kidding, Brian," Vinny agreed after finishing his first helping of kibble.

"What are we gonna do, Vin?"

"What _can_ we do?"

"Sure wish I _had_ died after being run over by that car."

* * *

 _We flashback to a couple scenes from "Life of Brian". Said car caressed toward an unsuspecting Brian, who was given attention after Stewie called to him while he was putting together the hockey net. The car plowed violently into him and continued on, leaving his mangled body lying in the street with some broken hockey sticks._

 _We then see the family come into the operating room with sad looks on their faces as they found Brian lying badly injured on the operating table, nearly-lifeless._

 _"I bet it was sad and beautiful, my averted death," Brian said in a voice-over, as he regained consciousness long enough to express his love to the family. "And I bet those last words I gave were so memorable."_

 _"You've..." the Brian in the flashback began. "You've given me a wonderful life. I love you all..." With that, he gave one last smile to his family before going lifeless and flat-lining._

* * *

"Well, just be thankful it didn't happen, Brian," Vinny said, placing a paw on his brother's shoulder. "I mean, a lot of other families would have just gotten a different dog and moved on."

"I know, Vinny," Brian agreed.

"Just know this, Brian," Vinny continued. "I'm your brother. And brothers stick together no matter what."

What Vinny said felt heartwarming to Brian. "Thanks, Vinny." With that, the two dogs hugged each other.

* * *

Later that night, as the Griffins were in the living room, Brian and Vinny approached them with suitcases.

"Everyone, Vinny and I have an announcement to make," Brian addressed the family.

"We've decided that we're leaving Quahog," Vinny added.

"Leaving Quahog?" New Brian repeated. "Why?"

"Well, for one," Brian began, "you get all the attention, New Brian."

Vinny then added, "First at the Drunken Clam with Peter's friends and the women we started to date, and now at home in the dining room."

"You two got it all wrong," New Brian disagreed, shaking his head. "I don't want to get all the attention. I just felt sad that you didn't get any earlier today. I thought you'd be happy with me around."

"Really?" Brian and Vinny replied.

"Yeah," New Brian answered. "I mean, after all, I _am_ a Griffin Dog. You two will always be there for me." New Brian then looked out the window. "I know Jasper and Ricardo are away to resurface a floor," then turning back to them, "but that doesn't mean they don't love me. I can be okay without them for a few weeks, and can keep you guys entertained."

With that, both Brian and Vinny then smiled at New Brian.

"I guess you're right, New Brian," Vinny agreed.

"Yeah," Brian added.

With that, New Brian gave Brian and Vinny a hug. The rest of the family were awed.

"That is so sweet," Peter responded.

"Yeah," Meg added.

"Shut up, Meg," Peter said softly.


	4. A Piece of the Past

_Brian, Vinny and New Brian:_

 _Guess Who's Back_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 4 - A Piece of the Past

* * *

The following afternoon, all three dogs were busy watching TV.

"We now return to _Law & Order: PCAMP_," said the announcer as the show was coming back on.

Pause.

"Oh, that guy's painting crude graffiti on that wall," Vinny said, pointing to the screen. "It ain't gonna be cheap to get it repainted."

New Brian then felt his tummy rumbling. "Excuse me, fellas," he said. "I'll be right back. I'm gonna go make us some lunch."

"Okay, New Brian," Brian replied. "Hurry back."

As New Brian went into the kitchen to make himself and his friends some lunch, he then noticed something fall from a side of the fridge.

"Hmmm? What's this?" It was a piece of paper. New Brian picked it up and turned it over, and began to read. "Dear Peter and Lois. If you're reading this, it means that I'm dead." His expression began to change to that of worry. "The reason why I'm writing this final note to you guys is because I'm too good for you. The demons inside me are slowly tearing me apart from the inside. And that is why I killed myself, chopped myself up, and..." He gulped. "...put myself in the garbage?" He put down the note. "Oh, my God. Did I really kill myself?"

"Hey, New Brian," Vinny said all the way from the living room, getting his attention. "How's that lunch coming? I'm hungrier than a hippo with an appetite for pizza."

"Just a minute, Vinny," New Brian called back. He then began to make a few sandwiches for all three of them. _"What am I going to do?"_ he thought to himself, nervously. _"If Brian and Vinny found out about this suicide note, I'd..."_

He finally finished making the three sandwiches and handed both Brian and Vinny one each.

"Thanks, N.B.," Brian said before looking at him, then noticing his expression. "Are you all right?"

"Y-Yes, Brian," New Brian said, grinning nervously.

"Then why are you grinning so funny?" Vinny asked.

"Why-why do you ask, uh, Vinny? I haven't felt b-b-better in my life, heh-heh."

"Are you sure you're okay, New Brian?" Brian asked. "You look like you need to see the Veterinarian."

"No!" New Brian shouted, before realizing what he just did. "I mean, uh, you know how I feel about the Veterinarian. I don't, uh, want to have a suppository being put into my anus. I'd usually act like I'm gonna bite the giver."

With that, he backed up and ran up the stairs and closed the door in Stewie's bedroom in panic. He then pressed his back on the door and panted.

 _"That was a close one,"_ he thought. _"A little_ _too_ _close. I can't let the family know about the suicide note."_ He then looked down. _"It looks like I have no choice. I have to run away."_ Before he could open the door, he then noticed Rupert in Stewie's crib. "Hmmm," he began aloud, "something about Rupert seems awfully familiar, but what could it be?"

He then walked back downstairs before both Brian and Vinny noticed him.

"Where are you going?" Brian asked.

"I'm just gonna take a walk," New Brian replied.

"Okay, well hurry back, N.B.," Vinny replied as he was all the way out the door.

New Brian then closed it. _"I won't bother, Vinny,"_ he thought before walking off. He hasn't looked back or returned since.

* * *

Later that day, when Peter and Lois returned home with their kids, they noticed that New Brian had gone missing.

"Brian, Vinny, have you seen New Brian?" Lois asked.

"He said he was going to take a walk," Brian answered.

"But he hasn't come back yet," Vinny added, shrugging.

Stewie, still in his mother's arms, looked in the kitchen and gasped in shock. _"Oh, my God,"_ he thought, noticing the note. _"It's the forged suicide note I wrote for New Brian! He must have read it. Oh, God. If the family reads it, they'll think he actually killed himself. They'd be more disappointed than I was when I read Apathetic George all by myself."_

 **Cutaway:** We see Stewie sitting in his room, reading a yellow book with blue writing on the cover.

"Oh, no," he said quietly, sadly. "How can he die after millions of dollars in zoo revenue? He really should have gotten even more curious."

* * *

Later still, Stewie was in his room, typing on his computer keyboard. Vinny noticed when he walked in.

"What are you doing, Stews?" he asked.

"I'm trying to find out where New Brian could be," Stewie answered. "There's a tracking chip I put on New Brian's neck after he fell asleep one night."

"What?!" Vinny shouted, eyes widened. "That's a total violation of a dog's rights."

"Don't worry, Vin, it'll come right off," Stewie assured. "It's not completely embedded in his skin or anything. Anyway, I just need to find the exact location he could be at."

With that, Stewie continued typing. He didn't stop until his computer beeped. "It says that he's at the city dump."

"The city dump?" Vinny repeated. "What would he be doing there?"

"Maybe it has something to do with a line-crossing event that happened during the seventh seasonal run of the show," said Stewie. "You wouldn't understand." With that, he got his backpack ready.

"Where are you going?" Vinny asked.

"I'm going to get New Brian back," Stewie answered. "Like the time Brian and I decided to bring Rupert back from the toy factory."

 **Cutaway:** We are at the recall room in the New England Toy and Game Company, like in Season 11 Episode 18, "Total Recall". Stewie was at a dead end on the conveyor belt after saving Rupert from falling into the fiery furnace.

"Brian, do something!" he shouted, holding Rupert.

Brian decided it was time to stop the conveyor belt by jamming a pogo stick into the gears. The machine stopped before a then-relieved Stewie could fall in.

"Oh, Rupert!" Stewie said joyously, hugging Rupert. "Thank God, you're alive!" He then panted, still holding his beloved teddy bear. "I'm, I'm ready now. I'm ready to get off the pill. I think we should start trying."

* * *

Author's note: This cutaway is the scene from said episode, the scene where Brian and Stewie saved Rupert from getting recalled.


	5. Never Forget, Always Forgive

_Brian, Vinny and New Brian:_

 _Guess Who's Back_

by LDEJRuff

Chapter 5 - Never Forget, Always Forgive

* * *

At the dump, New Brian took in what he had hoped to be one last look at the sunset and sighed before he stepped onto the conveyor belt to the incinerator.

"Well," he said, "I guess this is it." With that, he lowered his head and closed his eyes, ready to accept his fate.

"New Brian, wait!"

Stewie's voice got his attention, as he saw him running to the shutoff switch to the belt.

"Stewie?"

The baby in question succeeded in shutting off the belt so New Brian wouldn't get burned.

"Stewie, what the hell are you doing here?" New Brian called. "Shouldn't you be home?"

"I just came over here to save you!" Stewie answered.

"Why bother?" New Brian turned back. "I should be dead."

"No, you shouldn't," Stewie disagreed, climbing up to the belt. "We need you back home. Lois and the fat man need you. Chris and the ugly one need you. Brian and Vinny need you. And _I_ need you."

"How did you even find me?" New Brian asked.

"A microchip on your neck fur," Stewie answered. "It comes off." With that, he took the chip off New Brian's neck and put it in his pocket. "Now, you should come back home with me."

"Why _should_ I?" New Brian gloated. "I read that suicide note in the kitchen."

"New Brian, you didn't write that note," Stewie disagreed, shaking his head. " _I_ did."

"You?"

"Yes, me," Stewie replied. "And you shouldn't be dead anyway, New Brian. Well, maybe you _should_ , but you shouldn't. Once, I thought your constant cheerfulness was aggravating me to get Brian back. And that was the reason I..."

"Stewie, what are you saying?" New Brian interrupted.

"I'm saying that..." Stewie sighed. " _I'm_ the one who killed you, chopped you up, and put you in the garbage."

"Stewie," New Brian began, rather scared. "You?"

"Yes."

"Well, how come I'm alive?" New Brian asked.

"I had Brian find you in this dump and resurrect you with my revival ray," Stewie answered. "I was wrong to think of you as a family reject. That's why I made all that stuff up about the family not liking you. And when you said that you humped Rupert for two hours the day before, it was when I took your own life." His eyes began to shed tears. "I can tell if you won't like me anymore."

Instead of feeling angry at Stewie, New Brian felt sad for him. "Stewie," he responded, "you shouldn't have done that...but thanks." With that, he suddenly smiled.

"What?" Stewie replied, slightly brightening.

"Destroying me when I was alive the first time broke me out of my habit," New Brian replied. "And now thanks to you, I don't have to hump teddy bears anymore."

"So, you forgive me?" Stewie asked.

"As long as you promise not to tell anyone else about this event," New Brian replied.

Starting to smile, Stewie agreed with New Brian. "Deal," he said, offering a handshake.

With that, New Brian shook Stewie's hand.

"So, Stewie," New Brian began, "has anyone else been humping Rupert while I was dead?"

"Well," Stewie chuckled, "there's Brian, but _that's_ another story." He was referring to an event in "Quagmire's Quagmire" (Season 12, Episode 3).

* * *

Later that night, after Stewie destroyed the forged suicide note, he felt a little tired. Lois noticed that her baby boy was starting to feel a little sleepy.

"Stewie," she began, "you feel really sleepy."

"Well," Vinny replied, "I think he had a really long day, Lois."

Brian agreed with a nod.

"Well, I'll be putting Stewie to bed, boys," Lois said to them before turning to New Brian. "And New Brian, thanks for coming home."

"You're welcome, Lois," New Brian replied. "Sleep well, Stewie," he continued to Stewie. "Pleasant dreams."

As Stewie was sleeping, he started to smile. And as his mother was carrying him up to his room, New Brian began to beam. Both Brian and Vinny took notice at New Brian's face.

"Wow, New Brian," Brian said. "You've been making really weird eye contact with Stewie since he brought you back, and it's starting to creep us out."

"Yeah," Vinny agreed, getting New Brian's attention. "Did something happen between you two some time ago?"

"You know what, guys?" New Brian replied. "I'd rather keep that on a classified basis. For now, let's focus on my three-week stay."

"Oh, right," Brian chuckled. "So, anything you wanna watch?"

"You guys have _The Man in the High Castle_?" New Brian asked. "I'd like to catch up on this fictional historical series."

"A show about a Nazi-dominant America?" Vinny replied. "What will they think up next?"

* * *

To Be Continued...


End file.
